Halloween Time!
by animeisheart
Summary: Halloween-themed stories featuring some of Ansatsu Kyoushitsu pairs like: KarmaXOkuda (Karmanami), NagisaXKayano (NagiKae), SuginoXKanzaki, ChibaXHayami, MaeharaXOkano, and IsogaiXMeg. Hope you'll enjoy it! :)
1. Halloween Time - Karmanami!

Manami Okuda carefully finished creating dry ice and storing them in a safe container. As soon as she's about to create a poisonous chemical, a red-haired boy silently entered the science laboratory.

"Thanks for helping me, Okuda-san," Karma Akabane greeted the bespectacled girl as he entered the room. He brought along with him a box full of scary masks and other props for Halloween.

The girl smiled and nodded. She always agree to help Karma in his pranks by creating poisons. This time, Karma asked her to help him decorate an abandoned house near the Old Campus. After putting the dangerous chemical in a reagent bottle, she kept it sealed and placed it inside a cupboard.

Before going home, Karma decided to go the abandoned house alone. He told Manami to go home ahead since it will rain soon. But Manami insisted on going to the house as well. With a sigh, Karma agreed to Manami. Afterall, he found it very difficult to disagree with the petite girl' request.

After a few minute of walking, they finally reached the place. Manami felt a shiver run down her spine as she saw the image of a creepy, old house. Indeed, it fits Halloween. They only need to add a few props and the house would win the creepiest Halloween house!

"What's wrong, Okuda-san? You scared?," Karma teased Manami as soon as he saw Manami's reaction upon seeing the house. Manami pouted and tried to regain her composure by saying, "W-well, let's start decorating the house. If not, we might be caught in the rain." Karma respond with a simple nod.

Both were busy in decorating the house. Manami is very careful so that she won't mess up with things while Karma is very protective of her. When she used a ladder to add the fake cobwebs in the ceiling, she almost fell on the floor. Karma was fast enough to catch her. Throughout the whole time, Karma is working cautiously so that Manami won't get harmed. When the house was well-decorated, Karma decided to take a picture of the house. It was really creepy and the decorations made it creepier for Manami.

"If Koro-sensei knew of this place, he'll surely use it for his gossip issues," Karma said while putting a mischievous smile.

"You mean he will use this to pair up our classmates?" Manami asked.

"I'm sure of that. Afterall, he'll do everything for the sake of gossips," Karma smirked as he remembered how Koro-sensei risked his life just by eavesdropping to the girls and boys talking about the person they like during their class trip. "That's why I put some traps in the house. Now then, let's head home Okuda-san~"

While they were walking home, Manami noticed something."I-I forgot my phone!" she gasped. They went back to the house. Since it got darker, the house became creepier and Manami doesn't like the atmosphere. She was brave enough to enter the house all because Karma's with her. She's confortable whenever she's with Karma. But maybe if Karma isn't around, she'll never be able to step even at the front porch!

All the way inside the house, Karma keeps on scaring Manami. Karma enjoyed teasing her a lot. But if he senses trouble, he is able to keep Manami safe. Just like when they were using the stairs. Manami almost trip on one of the steps and he was able to prevent it from happening by almost hugging her. Manami thanked him for that and tried hiding the redness of her face.

When Manami got her phone back, they left the house and head home. Unfortunately, the rain started pouring.

"Okuda-san, how about we go to the newly-opened ice cream shop?" Karma suggested.

"Eh? I-it's getting late already," Manami hesitated.

"We didn't bring our umbrella. So we have no choice but to stay. It's trick or treat time. I've been tricking you earlier by scaring you. Come on, it's my treat for helping me in that abandoned house. Afterall, it's Halloween!," Karma replied. Before Manami could utter a work, he took her by the hand and run towards the ice cream shop.


	2. Halloween Time - NagiKae!

Kayano Kaede shivered as she and Nagisa Shiota entered the spooky house. Earlier, she saw Karma Akabane, the class prankster, talking to the blue-haired boy. She knew that Karma was blackmailing Nagisa just by looking at the scenario. After lunch, Nagisa approached her shyly and asked her if she would be willing to go with him to a creepy house. She was about to question the importance of going there but when she saw Karma at the back seat waving a _certain_ photo of them, she knew that she is obliged to do so!

"Geez, even Manami-chan encouraged me to go with Nagisa," Kayano pouted as she thought of those words. As they entered the front door, they heard creaking sounds upstairs. Kayano almost screamed with the creepy noises.

"Are you alright?" Nagisa asked. He had a worried look on his face.

"I need to calm down. Nagisa might think that it's all his fault for getting her involved," Kayano told herself as she nodded calmly to Nagisa.

"Nagisa, what do we need to search here again?" she asked to show Nagisa that she's calmed down.

"Okuda-san gave me a list of the things we need to get before leaving this place. We have 10 items that we need to get," Nagisa replied while checking out the list that Manami gave them.

The two started gathering the items found in the list. Each time they heard a creepy sound or saw a creepy painting or photo, Kayano would either close her eyes or would hold on to Nagisa's arm. They both have awkward experiences but they still have to complete the challenge that Karma and Manami gave them. Basically, Karma was blackmailing them and Koro-sensei even agreed that they both go to the abandoned house.

"Here's the last item!" Kayano said cheerfully as she took a pendant from the shelves. Just when she was about to go down the ladder, she lost her balance and tripped. She was expecting to hit the ground but when she opened her eyes, she was in Nagisa's arms. Nagisa managed to catch her.

"Kayano, are you alright?" Nagisa asked, still with a worried look on his face.

"Y-Yeah. I guess so. Thanks for catching me," Kayano replied while looking away. Her face was red. She didn't expect that to happen.

"Kayano, I'm sorry for getting you involved here. I just got curious when Karma told me about this abandoned house. I have never been to a horror house in an amusement park before. I'm sorry. I almost got you injured," Nagisa said and apologized several times. Kayano sighed. There he goes again, blaming himself for all the wrong things that happened. She needs to take away the awkward and negative atmosphere. Kayano stood up and said, "It's okay Nagisa. I also wanted to come here. Afterall, horror houses are a must-go during Halloween!" She helped Nagisa stand up as well as they started to pack their things and started to leave. They no longer felt the creepiness of the house as they walked out of it.

Before riding the train, Kayano asked, "So how's your experience on your first Halloween horror house?"

"It's so fun. Thank you Kayano!" Nagisa replied and smiled at the green-haired girl. His cheeks displayed a tint of blush.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow" Kayano replied as the two of them parted their directions and started going home.


	3. Halloween Time - MaeharaXOkano!

The students at Class 3-E are having a peaceful lunch at their classroom when a sudden uproar broke the tranquility.

"You idiot!" Hinata shouted as she landed multiple kicks at Maehara's face.

"Ouch! I told you I was sorry, alright?" Maehara replied after gaining enough strength from the kicks that he received from the short-haired girl.

Everyone's attention was turned to Okano who stormed out of the room. Even Koro-sensei who was sleeping in a corner was awakened by the noise.

"Maehara-kun, what was that?" Koro-sensei asked while stretching his tentacles.

"Nothing." Maehara replied.

"If it's nothing then Hinata wouldn't storm out of the room," Kataoka said while looking at Maehara with a stern look.

"You heard her. She seemed very upset." Isogai said.

"Fine. I'll tell you what exactly happened." Maehara replied while giving in to the demands of his classmates. "Okano asked me to buy her a ticket to an amusement park near my house. I promised her that I'll buy her one and I even volunteered to give her a tour last weekend. She went there early but I didn't show up last Saturday because I was dating a high school girl." Maehara said with a sigh.

"So that's what happened. Poor Hinata-chan," Kurahashi said.

"Yeah, It was my fault. She really wants to go to that amusement park. She was planning to go to the horror house. It was really unforgivable" Maehara added.

"Well, you should apologize to her. Now." Bitch-sensei ordered.

Upon hearing that Okano wants to go to a horror house, Karma lazily woke up from his nap. He had a brilliant idea. When Maehara went outside to follow Okano and to apologize, Karma told Nagisa and Okuda about his idea. Koro-sensei, after overhearing them (he was eavesdropping), decided to help them out with their plan.

"That's a perfect plan, Karma-kun!" Koro-sensei said as he turned pink. He will be getting more information from the couple.

Maehara and Okano woke up at a creepy place. They didn't know how they got in there. The last thing that they remembered was Maehara apologizing to Hinata for his foolish act. Next, they woke up here.

Inside the abandoned house, Okano and Maehara stayed close as they pass the halls of the abandoned house. It was a huge house with lots of dust and cobwebs. It emits an eerie feeling that both of them doesn't like. It was also filled with lots of creepy items: old furnitures, huge portraits, dolls, spiders, and mirrors.

"Maehara, just where are we?," Okano said as she felt chills just by seeing a huge painting of an old lady.

"I have no clue. I didn't remember getting here in the first place. But I bet it's a horror house and something" Maehara replied. He felt Okano's hands on his left arm. He knew that she's scared. They heard creepy noises. Footsteps. A shrill cry was heard in one of the rooms.

"I don't want to be here anymore. Let's get out of here!" Hinata cried as she tightened her grip in Maehara's arm.

"Don't squeeze my arm! It hurts." Maehara said. He took Hinata's hands on his as they walked out of the rooms. There were lots of rooms and they entered each, hoping to find a way out.

Maehara made sure that nothing will scare Hinata. He removed the cobwebs that are on the way and kept her close to him. They ignored the feeling that something or someone was watching them. They also ignored the eerie noises.

"There's the entrance!" Maehara said while pointing at the huge entrance door. They were about to run when a cold hand touched Okano's shoulder. She screamed and kicked whatever it was.

"Are you alright?" Maehara asked Hinata. She nodded. That's when they realized what happened when they saw Okajima's nearly dead body after Hinata sent him flying. He was the one who scared her.

"Okajima, are you alright?" Maehara asked. Hinata apologized for kicking him. Okajima nodded and gave them a thumbs up.

When they went outside, they saw the whole class 3-E. They were clapping their hands and smiling at them.

"So how was it? You're first horror house experience?" Kayano asked Hinata.

"You mean you planned all of this?!" Maehara and Hinata asked in chorus.

"It was Karma-kun's idea. The whole class helped us out so that you will forgive Maehara-kun, Okano-san", Koro-sensei appeared at the door while holding a notebook entitled ' _Class 3-E couple data_ '.

"Wow. Thank you so much Koro-sensei! I really had fun. Although I was extremely scared to death back there", Hinata said.

"No. Don't thank me. Thank Maehara-kun for giving us this brilliant idea. So, will you forgive him?" Koro-sensei asked.

Hinata looked at Maehara. She smiled and said, "Sorry about earlier. I mean for kicking you and squeezing your arm. And th-thank you. It was really fun going to a horror house." Hinata said to Maehara while trying her best not to blush.

"Y-yeah. No problem. It was my fault at the first place. You waited there but I didn't show up. I'm such a jerk. Sorry." Maehara replied. He was blushing too much.

Hinata smiled and held Maehara's hand as the whole class cheered for the two of them.


End file.
